The present invention relates to a securable collar which can be used to prevent the unintentional disengagement of two medical tubing connectors in fluid flow communication. More particularly, the invention relates to a collar securable by a sliding locking ring for securing a cannula-type connector to a septum-type connector during intravenous fluid administration.
In general, intravenous fluid administration to a patient involves the gravity or pump-assisted flow of a medical solution from a sterile source container through a sterile IV tubing set to a patient's vein. Usually at least one sterile connection must be made and maintained to effectively and safely transfer the medical solution from the container to the patient. A sterile connection with an intravenous tubing set can be made in a variety of ways. The traditional and most commonly used fluid flow connection is made using a sharp needle associated with the first connector to pierce a resealable elastomeric septum of a second connector. Recently, due to the concerns about accidental needle sticks, a blunt cannula connector such as the LifeShield.RTM. Blunt Cannula sold by Abbott Laboratories, rather than the traditional sharp needle connector is being used. The blunt cannula connector is used with a prepierced or partially pierced elastomeric septum connector, such as the LifeShield.RTM. Pre-pierced Reseal, also sold by Abbott Laboratories.
A primary concern with any medical tubing connector is the accidental or unintentional disengagement of the connectors. A sharp or blunt cannula can accidentally be pulled out of a reseal. An accidental disconnection can contaminate the cannula of the connector and/or allow the medical solution to spill or drain. In addition to the interruption in the intravenous therapy, accidental disconnection may compromise the sterility and integrity of the IV flow system. Contaminants may be introduced into the IV flow system if the connectors are reconnected without effective disinfecting.
The above concerns have led to medical guidelines and procedures that suggest and sometimes require that IV tubing connections be secured together. A variety of known devices are currently used for securing IV tubing connections. However, many of the known securing apparatus are undesirable, for example, because of their bulk, complexity and/or expense. Furthermore, there are other concerns such as patient discomfort, the amount of time and manipulation required front the health care provider to attach and release the securing apparatus, or the lack of effectiveness in preventing disconnections.
Tape is often used in addition to or when no suitable securing apparatus is available. However, tape has an inherent drawback when the connectors need to be quickly disconnected. Also, tape is awkward to use when one of the connectors is in close proximity to the patient's body such as the connector at the vein access site. Excessive movement of the connector at the vein access site, for example, can cause patient discomfort or damage to the vein wall.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, yet reliable securing apparatus that can reduce accidental disengagement of IV tubing connectors. It is desirable that the securing apparatus be readily engageable and disengageable. Further, it is desirable that the securing apparatus be easy to manipulate and compatible with different embodiments of fluid flow connectors. Finally, it is desirable that the securing apparatus be usable with blunt cannula or sharp needle connectors.